This invention relates to a module for picking, transportation and depositing of sheeted and/or folded material from different bundles or bunches of such material on top of one another to form sets or bundles of such material.
Prior art devices of this or related kind of devices are, for example, shown in or disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 928,365; 999,515; 2,406,766; 3,218,061; 3,329,253; and 3,391,924; in GB Pat. Nos. 1,429,887 and 1,488,879; and in German Pat. Nos. 182,765 and 943,774.